The only child I
by TenebrisAlba
Summary: A tragic part of the critically acclaimed "Gone With The Wind". Features Nyotalia S. Italy as Scarlett, Russia as Rhett, Bonnie as Belgium. Chapter LIX.


When Bella was 4 years old, Christina began to tut openly to Lovina about the impropriety of a girl child riding ''astraddle in front of her papa with her dress flying up''. And of course, Ivan eavesdropped on any remark as he did to all of the eccentric polish housekeeper's relating to the proper raising of a girl child. The result was a small white Shetland pony with a long silky mane and tail and a tiny black saddle with yellow and orange trimmings. Of course, the pony was meant for all three children and Ivan had bought an alternative saddle for Feliciano. But Feliciano for now was attached to his cats and scared of other animals and Roderich loved to play with his piano and mostly kept to himself. So the pony was solely Bella's and was named Mr. waffle.'' The only flaw in Bella's joy was that she couldn't ride astride like her father, but after Ivan had explained how much more difficult it was to ride on the sidesaddle, she was content and learned rapidly. Ivan's pride in her good seat and her skillful hand was unparalleled.

'' Wait until she is old enough to hunt'' he boasted with pride in his eyes, after a shot of vodka'' there will be none like her. I'll take her to the mainland near the rivers, where they hunt for real and show appreciation for real hunters.''

When it came to making her riding habit, she made her girly preference by choosing the white habit and light green taffeta. But green just the same, the favorite as her mother.

'' Why on earth would you choose green taffeta, child! I rather wear it to parties and soirees. Better choose the black plaid cloth which is more preferable, for young ladies I dare say.''

Before Bella could use her cat like skills on her mother, Ivan calmly stated saying to let her have the green taffeta.

''And if it is damaged we'll get her a new one. Da?"

Lovina knew he would never listen to her in matters involving Bella. So she just raised her hands in surrender with a sigh as Ivan lifted Bella in the air, cheering.

So Bella used to go riding most of the with her green skirt on the white habit trailing alongside the pony, with a long green ribbon tied like a bandanna in a downward direction to keep her hair from falling into her face. On sunny bright mornings Ivan used to be seen alongside her, scattering chickens and people from the road, leaving a great trail of dust behind them. Bella with her firm determined eyes had a thrill in them as she flew past her father, her short blond waves dancing wildly behind her green hairband. With a firm grip on his black steed, Ivan used to keep a little behind her to assure she was ahead of him. Everytime, Ivan used to come" wheezing" home due to the '' dust'' Bella had caused with mirth in his lips.

And when Ivan had decided that Bella was capable of greater things, he decided to teach her low jumps which were within the reach of Mr. waffle. He installed a hurdle in the backyard and paid one of uncle Sadik's nephew, Gupta to teach the horse to jump over it and paid a decent amount for a day. It began with two inches which was gradually raised to foot from the ground. This had the disapproval of three parties though; Gupta , Mr. waffle and Bella. Gupta was scared of horses and was performing this for the handsome price. Mr. waffle was too lazy and felt he didn't have to feel his mistress's tugs and Gupta's crop every time. And Bella danced with impatience on seeing someone else on her horse.

And when Ivan thought it was perfect time that Bella could be on Mr. waffle, Bella exploded with excitement. She made her first jump with flying colors, and riding abroad with her father now held no charms. Lovina couldn't hold her laughter in, seeing the father daughter's enthusiasm. Although she had a secret hope Bella would turn her attention to more womanly hobbies like making waffles which she loved to devour . But there was no limit to this sport, no hope of palling this.

There was a bare track worn from the arbor at the far end of the yard, and all mornings resounded with happy and excited yells. Grandpa Dane remarked he never had heard the cackling of witches in broad daylight.

After the first week Bella begged for a higher bar, a bar that was a foot and half from the ground .

''When my sunflower is six, I'll let her take the impending risk ~."Ivan sang as he lifted her up. " And I will buy a bigger horse with larger legs, for Mr. waffle can't jump high enough.''

''But I have crossed aunt Katyusha's rose bushes which are bout da same size as uncle Mattiee and his maple trees!''

''No you must wait and you can't absolutely do that.'' For once Ivan was admant. But the strength faded under her sweet implorings and batting of her cat like lashes.

'' ладно! If you fall off don't come whining to me, Cheshire cat!'' He smiled as his scarf danced in the air as he raised the narrow white bar as Bella pointed excitedly while shaking poor Feliciano who had come to call them for dinner.

And one fine morning, Lovina struggled to brush her curly hair, she heard a shrill squeak among the soft twittering of the birds. A cute mischevious face shot up at her window as Lovina who, unprepared stumbled back with a squeak of her own

'' Chigi! Bella dear, don't startle your own mother in the early morning."

"Mama Father says I can jump higher now! Father says I can! Watch me!"

Bella screamed with laughter as she ran back to Ivan. Lovina couldn't help smiling at this tiny figure. She sat near the windowsill and breathed in the fresh morning air. Her habit was getting faded due to its constant washes_. I must make her give this habit up, though heaven knows how_. Bella looked like a tiny page boy. With a mischievous grin she waved at her mother, pointing side wards. She looked at her father who gave thumbs up and a warm smile.

'' But first watch this!"

She went and yelled at Feliciano and Roderich's window and laughed wildly. She was the true man among her siblings. Bella had the Carriedo- Vargas blood in her. She reminded Lovina of her childhood but Bella was a little more neat than her.

As Ivan lifted the child and settled her on the pony, with her straight back and the proud set of head of blond hair with a determined smiling face with her rosy cheeks, Lovina felt her heart surging with admiration and called out,

" You are so lovely, mio principessa!"

''Si, mama so are you." She answered back sweetly with a hint of Spanish. And then, hammering a heel into Mr. waffle's ribs she galloped down the arbor.

"¡Mamá! mírame mientras tomo esto!"

Watch me as I take this down!

Lovina's minor Spanish and Italian lessons had paid well off. Memory rang a bell back in Lovina's mind. Something was ominous about those very words, like a curse. What was the thing she couldn't remember? She looked on to her calmly poised daughter on the galloping pony, her waves brushing back and forth and then the cat like eyes which held a charm in them. Her face was Dutch like her maternal ancestry, but her eyes. As her hair flew backwards as she speeded a little more, she got a better look at them. Light green pupils holding a dangerous thrill in them.

_They are like Papa's eyes, conquistador like_ . _She_ _is almost like him_. Lovina thought, as she remembered Antonio.

And the hidden memory came swift, came with the heart stopping clarity of summer lightning, throwing for an instant a whole countryside into an unnatural brightness. She could hear a Spanish song and the strumming of a guitar which the whole valley was familiar of, with rapid pounding of hooves into the hard ground at the pasture hill near the Hapsburg estate. A voice which had no care in the world, so like her child: "Sophia! mírame mientras tomo esto!'' Antonio's very last words. A wave of horror washed over her, cutting her breath short.

'' NO! Bella stop! Stop! Stop right now, please!''

Even as Lovina leaned from the window, her screams went unheard. There was the fearful splintering of wood, a hoarse cry from Ivan, a melee of green taffeta and hooves met the ground. Then Mr. waffle scrambled to his feet and ran forward.


End file.
